


Destiny Written in Death

by megmeg654



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megmeg654/pseuds/megmeg654
Summary: Jon and Daenerys both realize that they are meant to be, how will they deal with the fact that they will have to think about the other before doing anything irrational? As they normally do? Find out more.....Sorry Im no good at summaries!!!





	Destiny Written in Death

**Author's Note:**

> If your cool with this maybe Ill post the other one Ive been working on!!!

Jon

Standing in this cave with her brought many painful memories to the forefront of Jon Snow’s mind, the hard exterior of the dragon queen he met before- melting away with Daenerys wonder-filled questions. She asked about the children of the forest, and from his exploration before Jon knew this would be the time.  
Now would be the moment to prove to her that they had to work together, this was the only way he could think to get the queen to help them.  
“They fought together- against their common enemy,”  
Daenerys couldn't tear her eyes away from the beautifully terrifying drawings of the so called ‘white walkers’.  
“Despite their differences. Despite their suspicions.”  
She turned her body towards Jon, finally looking at him.  
“Together.” Jon tried with everything in him to make her understand how serious this was, “We need to do the same if we're going to survive. Cuz he enemy is real. It's always been real.”  
The two monarchs continued to verbally spar over who was more powerful, over whose war was more important. Jon’s heart nearly skipped a beat as she grew closer and pledged to fight for the North, until Daenerys eyes became hard again.  
“When you bend the knee.”  
Jon knew his people would never see her as the ruler she wanted them to see, knew that he shouldn't accept her either- and he told her as such. She came closer once again, and Jon couldn't help the jump his mind had to his Ygritte, Daenerys ferocity different- but matching in it's intensity. The fire she held cast an ethereal glow upon her face as she told him how to fix the minds of his people.  
“They will if their king does. They chose you to lead them. They chose you to protect them.”  
The mark on his thigh burned as Jon heard the beginning of the words he had read over and over- realization dawning on him that Daenerys Targaryen was his True Soulmate.  
“Isn't their survival more important than your pride.” As she finished the sentence that had appeared on his thigh in blood red after he had come back from death, Jon knew he had to keep his expression somewhat neutral.  
The dragon queen must have said something else, but he didn't hear it- his feet only moving to follow her as she took the light of the fire away with her. Jon could hardly believe that she was his mate, that it was her who was supposed to guide him in life and in love. That he was supposed to lead her away from danger and protect her eternal. With all she was looking to accomplish the Soulmate mantra he had learned after getting the mar, seemed almost impossible to accomplish.  
They continued walking down the beach with Tyrion telling her something that obviously made her unhappy, but Jon didn't hear most of what they were saying- he could only think about how he had already started to have some feelings for her, but now Jon felt an almost animalistic protectiveness of her that kind of frightened him in it's fastidiousness.  
Daenerys was talking about how she planned to use her dragons to kill everyone in sight, all her enemies- and from the little he knew about her Jon knew this was only her stress talking. If she followed through on it she would regret it in the long run, Jon knew it.  
“What do you think I should do?” She strode towards him and before he could say he would never tell her what to do, she cut him off.  
“I'm at war. I'm losing, what do you think I should do?”  
Jon looked into her beautiful eyes and told her his honest opinion, hoping it would be enough to help her find the right path, “ The people who follow you know that you made something impossible happen. Maybe that helps them believe that you can make other impossible things happen. Build a world that's different than the shit one they've always known.” Jon nodded his head toward her children.  
“But if you use them to melt castles and burn cities, you're not different. You're just more of the same.” She was silent after that, and it was in that moment that Jon made a decision. She was his true soulmate, but until she felt the burn- and knew that he was her true soulmate. Jon wouldn't tell her yet, he wouldn't force a love she didn't want- he would wait for Daenerys to be ready and he would love her from afar. Not just being handed her love, but earning it instead. 

 

Daenerys 

She didn't understand why this Jon Snow was so unhappy with the word of his lost siblings being found, she would have been ecstatic if her brothers were returned to her. Had been shocked when Drogon allowed this Northern King to touch him, she could hardly keep her jaw from dropping to the ground. However Daenerys did understand his urgency to return to his people- that didn't mean she liked the idea of him leaving any more. This Jon Snow had been useful to her, he had given her advice when she needed it most, he wasn't affected by her title to giver her a fake response. He was honest. Jon Snow had earned a twisted sort of respect from her, and Daenerys didn't want him leaving just yet.  
“I need to go home.” He didn't ask.  
For some strange reason, she liked it. “You said you don't have enough men.”  
“We’ll fight with the men we have. Unless you'll join us?” His question obviously sarcastic.  
“And give the country to Cersei? As soon as I march away, she marches in.”  
Daenerys was shocked at Tyrion's plans to keep his sister at bay, more shocked when Jorah offered to be the one to bring the dead man back down south.  
Her heart beat with nervousness for her oldest friends offer, when she heard Jon speak up. “The freefolk will help us. They know the real North better than anyone.”  
“They won't follow Ser Jorah…”  
For some strange reason she knew what he was going to say before he did, typical Jon fashion. And she couldn't help the respect and awe that was plasered across her face when he did, “They won't have to.” Jon didn't break eye contact for the longest time, and Daenerys knew there were more words being spoken in that brief glance than anything he could put into words.  
“You can't lead a raid beyond the wall. You're not in the night's watch anymore. Your king in the North.” She hardly heard any of what Ser Davos was saying, didn't hear what Jon said next either- only knowing she had to stop him, prolong his stay.  
“I haven’t given you permission to leave.” Maybe she could forcibly stop him from going, although she knew his conviction would find Jon a way out despite any future efforts.  
“With respect, Your Grace, I don't need your permission. I am a King.” Jon continued to talk but she heard none of it, felt only the burning of the words in old Valyrian that rested along the underside of her breast. The words she had read over and over ever since she could read, the words marked in white- stung, but she showed none of it- a pain she could handle. Daenerys had thought after her first marriage that one day, it would be Drogo who would eventually speak those words. Then after she left Daario, knowing she would have to sell herself to a man who would give her more claim- assumed that her Soulmate would be a scrawny man who thought too highly of himself to love.  
She never thought it would be Jon those words would spill from, but here he was- telling her he would go and put himself in harm's way to prove a point to the Lannister queen. Did he know? Had he felt the burning yet? These were all questions Daenerys asked herself as she thought of ways to stop him. 

But as soon as she realized they had been made Soulmates for a reason- she knew. Jon was just as stubborn about honor and protection as she was, and there was no way he would listen to her. He would go whether she liked it or not, and now that she knew who Jon would eventually be to her, she didn't want to make his imprisonment any more official than it had already been. So Daenerys decided to let him go, and pray that he would return to her- the same quietly respectable man he was now.  
She had finally found her True Soulmate, Daenerys vowed she wouldn't lose him so quickly.


End file.
